Of Strawberries and Wolves
by bleachdreamer0
Summary: What if the only reason Ichigo and Rukia would like each other is because they shared a Soul they have nothing else in common ? What if it wasn't Rukia... or anyone from the Soul Society for that matter? Best friends Starrk-Ichigo... Idiot!Seireitei, Hybrid!Vizard!Arrancar!Ichigo maybe yaoi. MUST BE HEAVILY CONVINCED
1. Chapter 1

For most Bleach-fans, the first pairing of the series they would think was Ichigo and Rukia. Heck, Tite Kubo said he was going to make Rukia the main character at first! But what if the only reason Ichigo and Rukia would like each other is because they shared a Soul? What if it wasn't Rukia... or anyone from the Soul Society for that matter? Slow going Starrk-Ichigo... Idiot!Seireitei, Hybrid!Vizard!Arrancar!Ichigo

...

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 15, was able to see spirits. He knew that, and his sisters knew that, and his father knew that. Heck, one of his sisters, Karin, could see them fully well too. But, it seems as if 15 was Ichigo's cursed number.

It was only a few days into the school year, and he was going home from the grocery store on a sunday. As he was nearing one of the hotspots of a young spirit girl he had known, he heard laughing and shouting.

_Not again..._ Ichigo thought. It was once again the bullies and gangs he had had to deal with in middle school. He saw one of them with a skate board, in front of the pole where the spirit girl's parents had left some flowers. Except, the glass from which the flowers were placed, were strewn across the ground, broken, water flowing lackadaisically around it. Ichigo felt hot fury rush through him. Bullying him was one thing, but to ruin a memorial-...!

He walked over cooly and steady a glare at the goons that finally took notice of him.

"Hey, it's that orange-haired freak again! Mr. Bleach-his-hair!" One guy with long hair with purple streaks in his hair teased. _Hypocrite... you have to bleach your hair to turn it purple idiot..._

"Ignoring the foul words, he came right up to Mr. Purple head, and smashed his skull into the ground with his foot, stomping him twice for satisfaction, effectively getting the attention of the other cronies.

"Do you know what that is?" Ichigo asked, pointing at a broken flower vase. One of them came forwards, an arrogant look on his face.

"Uh... isn't that just a dumb flower for a girl who died in an accident?" He was bleach-white blonde, almost blindingly so.

"Exactly." Ichigo said, hefting the guy up with one arm and throwing him over his shoulder into the nearby river. He turned to the last 3.

"Can you explain why the vase is broken?" Ichigo said, his voice getting more menacing and rasping. One of them shivered and stepped back.

"It was Darusai! He knocked it over with his skateboard!" He shouted, pointing to the equally nervous guy beside him accusingly. He looked taken aback.

"M-me! It was Yuketa's fault!" He exclaimed pointing at the last boy.

"He pushed me into the pole!" He said, making an excuse. 'Yuketa' turned a deep purple.

"Well-" He began, before Ichigo brought his foot up, and kicked all three of them across the face.

"Next time, you five won't be so lucky," Ichigo said to the 4 heavily bruised and broken boys, and sopping wet one.

They all ran off as fast as their injured bodies could,when he turned back to the pole, and the little girl materialized.

"Thank you, onii-chan for getting rid of those meanies." She said smiling. He scowled lightly.

"I'll get you some new flowers. I promise." He said, patting the spirit on the head, going back into town to buy a new vase and flowers.

...

Starrk sighed. Aizen wasn't in Hueco Mundo a whole lot anymore, a Lillinette had gotten busy with a few small hollows, hanging with Nel, as well, leaving him in his room. Things were quiet. As the number one espada- naturally to boot, there were very few orders to be given. Lillinette then burst into the room.

"Starrk-kun! Get up! One of the high security hollows, the adhuchas that looks like a normal hollow that Aizen was expiermented on has escaped to the World of the Living, we have to go get it!" She screamed.

"I know, I know!" He groaned, flinging the girl off of his stomach. He grumbled. And then he glared at her. When he was still just an insanely strong vasto lordes who killed anything that came near him, he had wanted to become weak, so he broken his mask, inadvertantly becoming an arrancar. He couldn't remember exactly what he and Lillinette had looked like together, as if a mist had covered that part of his memory, but the one thing he could remember is that he and Lillinette did not have an equal amount of spirit energy. In fact, Lillinette had only slightly more strength than a gillian. Maybe she was the original and she _had _become weaker, and he was the part that was supposed to have dispelled? But that didn't matter now. They were most definitely different entities, and he had become the dominant one. She was his ressurreccion. But she was a _pain _to bring around.

"Fine, I'll go! But your staying here, brat." He sighed getting off the bed. She gaped at him.

"You're actually letting me stay, here?" She asked gleefully. He could almost imagine her and Nel painting his room pink. He would regret this.

"Yeah..." He yawned. Lillinette grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"As much as I hate your laziness, Starrk-kun, this time, I want you take all the time in the world to get back! Just don't die!" She waved him off, forcing him to open a garganta, and pushed him through. Sighing, he sonido'd directly to the other side of the portal, and stepped out. He tried to detect Fishbone's spiritual pressence, and it was off in the city somewhere, instead of in that weird subdimensional space he could create.

_Easy pickings..._ he thought silently. He sonido'd into the area, looking around. It seemed to be a market of some sort, many humans walking up and down the streets. They all had plain faces, looking pretty much the same, brown or black hair, brown eyes... The only person who caught his eyes was an orange haired boy with a spiritual pressure nearly 20x the people around him. While not enough to even be close to his level, it was interesting to see a living human with such a permeating spiritual energy.

He was so interested, he didn't notice Fishbone come up close to him.

The mildly strong adjuchas slammed one of its large fists into his back, crashing him into the ground below. A large crater appeared from where he landed. He pulled himself of the sidewalk, and stared mildly annoyed at the hollow.

_Did he HAVE to bring it back alive?_ He sighed running his fingers through his hair.

"Fishbone-san, come on, you have to go back to Hueco Mundo, I don't want to have to use-... force..." He trailed off as he saw Fishbone open his pocket dimension. How bothersome... He sonido'ing out of sight.

...

Ichigo was walking through town, holding the vase and new flowers that he bought, before a loud crashing noise exploded from the street in front of him. In the sky was a large grotesque monster, with a large fish-like mask, with two red lines going through the eye holes. It had two abnormally large fists in comparison to its very slender (but large) body. And on the sidewalk, a figure was pulling out of the concrete. It had shoulder length brown hair, a sword at its belt, and wearing a white... dress? No not a dress...

To his utter amazement though, it looked as if a portal opened up in the sky, and the masked monster stepped through, disappearing. The white figure, ruffled his hair, shaking out some stones, before he took disappeared with a static noise. And the amazing part- it seemed no one noticed the encounter besides the broken, collapsed concrete.

_Were they spirits?_ He wondered. He had never seen a monster like that before, and he hadn't seen a spirit like that man before, with a sword, and no chain... maybe it was a really old spirit from a long time ago that still didn't pass on? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he went back to the little girl's makeshift memorial. He placed down the flowers with care at the telephone pole looking up at the girl.

"Do you know what this flower means?" He asked, pointing at the flowers. She cocked her head to the side.

"Um... no?" She asked, wringing her wrists.

"Their white lilacs, and white lilies. It means innocence, youth, and purity. Like you." He explained to the girl, his scowl non-existent. She smiled, and grinned bright.

"Now, how about you pass on now, so you can wait for your parents in heaven where you'll be safe from bullies like the ones from earlier." He urged her. She smiled.

"Okay!" She smiled, as she dispersed into little blue particles. He sighed. His father was so going to kill him for being late...

He got home with Yuzu's groceries (which were SUPPOSED to be meant for dinner), but since he had finally come home at 8:30, it was too late for Yuzu to cook any longer, so they had all eaten out when he was gone. So, he was sent to bed with a half-sandwich from Yuzu, and a rather ridiculous scolding to him, and an embaressing display of idiocy with a poster of his mom that made him wince every time he saw it.

He sat in bed, counting the minutes that went by on his clock. Suddenly, his door was thrown open, a bruised Yuzu leaning on the frame.

"Karin-... Dad... help... Ichi-nee..." She gasped out, collapsing.

"Yuzu!" He yelled. He shook her softly, and noticed she was breathing. Dropping her in his bed, he flew down the stairs, and saw that the entirety of the living room was destroyed, his father bloodied against the wall. He, although, went unnoticed, when Ichigo saw that the monster from earlier was holding his sister, Karin in his hand.

"Karin!" He yelled. He at first wanted to grab a chair, until he saw a large kitchen knife on the counter Yuzu was going to use. Picking it up, he ran towards the monster outside, and saw that the white-clad man from earlier had appeared. His hand was on the hilt of his sword, as if to draw.

Ignoring the man, he rushed forwards, and threw the knife at the monster. It twisted, and landed in the monster's shoulder, causing it to scream in pain, throwing Karin through the air. Ichigo sprinted as fast as he could to catch her. He did, but didn't notice that the monster had disappeared again. Setting Karin down softly, he looked around, and saw the man from earlier holding a beam of blue energy on the tip of his finger. It was pointed somewhere behind him. Turning around, he saw the monster appear out of a distortion in the sky, and launched a red beam at him from _his _meaty, monster finger. Not having enough time to dodge, he could only wish his sisters could live on without him. As the red beam connected to his chest, he felt disembodied... before a wave of hit him.

He could barely keep his eyes open as he watched his own body fall to the ground, a jagged, bleeding hole in his own chest.

Looking at himself, he saw that he was wearing the exact same thing his body was, but unlike all the other spirits he had seen before, he didn't have a chain. That beam, had blasted through his spirit body's chain too. He had a hole, just like the monster. He watched, as a blue beam from behind him shot at the monster, and it disintegrated.

"So much for capturing it alive..." A deep, baritone voice said from behind him. The brown haired man from before came into his blurrying vision, who stopped and kneeled by him. His hand reached out and touched the wound on the chest, Ichigo winced. His heart should've blown through... could spirits not die?

"You're going to become a hollow..." The man muttered under his breath. I saw as by body began to glow blue, and grow heavy... was his soul dying too?

The man's hand delved inside the wound, causing Ichigo's breath to caught. He couldn't move. His entire body was pulsing.

A flash of blue energy filled the vision, before he felt himself fall unconscious, the pain falling away from his body.

...

Starrk stared around the city as he searched for any sign of where Fishbone had gone. That hollow was really annoying him... he thought he would just kill it for being stubborn. Suddenly, he felt it material in the suburbs somewhere. Sonido'ing to the location, he saw that the adjuchas was holding a young human girl with slightly higher than normal spiritual energy, with two others inside of the house. Suddenly, the orange haired boy from the city came out of the house, with a large kitchen knife, throwing it at the hollow's shoulder. He expected it to pass through the hollow like most normal, non-spiritual objects would, but as it would seem, the boy unconsciously placed a bit of his energy into it, so when it connected, the hollow screamed in pain, dropping the girl.

He watched as the young man caught the girl and set her down. Before Stark could get the chance to try and capture Fishbone, it disappeared again. But it's spiritual pressure was close, right behind the boy. He steadied the beginnings of a cero on his finger, when the hollow came back out, but it already had its own fully charged cero, pointed straight for the boy. Even as he let his go onto Fishbone, it was too late, Fishbone had released his cero, and the boy had been expelled from his body.

While Starrk didn't care much for humans, that one had been interesting. Going up to the boy's soul, he stared wide eyed at the fact the cero had actually gone through his _soul_ as well. The Chain of fate was completely obliterated. But that gave Starrk an idea. He had just accidently killed one of Aizen's creations, but, he could make it up by bringing a new hollow back...

"You're gonna become a hollow..." He muttered at the groggy boy. While he would rather just head back home now, he had his reasons. He placed his hand inside of the hole, and slowly, in pulses, injected his reiatsu.

At first, the boy went unconscious, which Starrk wasn't too surprised on, but what he was, was that his clothes shifted into those of a standard Shinigami's. _What? How was that even possible! He was putting arrancar reiatsu into a demi-hollow!_

Then, the spark of blue energy pouring off of Starrk transformed into a black, swirling mass, tinged with red. The soul reaper uniform that the boy was wearing turned completely white, with a black obi, and the orange hair turned gained white streaks. The jagged hole where his heart was slightly deteriorated, and rounded, the particles forming a small mask fragment on his right cheek, that was like two red lines coming together on a white canvas. But just when Starrk thought it was over, the boy's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist, and the white _hakamas _he were wearing turned grey, as well as his shihakusho. His obi turned blue and red, which then morphed into purple, and the boys tanned complexion became pale.

Two identical zanpakuto materialized, one pure black, with red ribbons and one pure white with blue ribbons. The boy's hand then released his own, and he pulled it out of the new odd soul he had created. What had he done?

...

**And that was the first enstallment of 'Of Strawberries and Wolves'!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo felt odd. As if the entire world around him and shifted and turned into clouds. There was a rush of heat through his body that thrummed pleasantly, as well as a delicious breeze. Considering Ichigo's last vague memories, he was probably dead.

Before the pleasantness turn to black ashes, and someone gently shook him awake.

His eyes shot open and batted the hand away. He looked at the figure, and saw it was once again the man from last night, but up close he could see the jagged white jaw-bone like mask his had above his sternum. It vaguely reminded him of that monster.

"Where... what happened?" Ichigo asked, slowly sitting up. He was in a room of nearly all white, that had pillows strewn across a corner of the room, as if a makeshift bed, that he was currently laying on.

The brown-haired man frowned.

"I'm not sure." He said. Ichigo scowled.

"Well, for one, where am I?!" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Right now you're currently in Hueco Mundo- no longer within the World of the Living." The man explained, a half-sheepish, half-lethargic look on his face. Ichigo's head bowed. While he was able to save his sisters, he hadn't been able to save himself...

"What am I now?" Ichigo asked, fingering the skin around the hole in his chest. "What is this?" The brunette sighed.

"Don't take this the wrong way, kid. But you're what most would call a hollow, a version of that monster who killed you. They have lost their material 'hearts', hence the hole. The heart then becomes the mask that a hollow wears por shame. Hollows are the souls of people who haven't passed on to the next life, which is the Soul Society. In the event a soul is forcefully ejected from the body by a hollow, or left to roam on earth they eventually become hollows. I am also a hollow... in a sense. Like you, arrancars. I was a hollow who regained a semblance of humanity and a mind, causing a piece of my mask to break and become my zanpakuto and other half, Lillinette." He jammed his thumb in the direction of a young passed out girl on another set of pillow-beds. Ichigo frowned.

"So... I'm dead? But, why didn't I become like that... _hollow? _Why am I still me?" Ichigo asked, refering to his human form.

"Because I gave almost half of my own energy. You practically sucked it out of me, kid. This in turn skipped that whole monster stage, straight to know. You already had spiritual pressence, which enabled you to see hollows in the first place, so that might've effected something. No one knows you're here yet, or that I'm back." Starrk explained, his eyelids lowering further, making him muggy.

"What's Soul Society then, if Hueco Mundo is a realm for hollows?" Ichigo asked, pining for information.

"Soul Society are where all the other souls go-, the ones with the chain in their chest still, before it gets pulled off." Starrk explained. But before Ichigo could ask anymore questions, the guy was out like a light. And Ichigo didn't even know the guys name...

However, it seemed that as soon as the guy fell asleep, his zanpakuto- er, other half, woke up. She looked around from her pillows, and her eyes locked onto him as he sat awkwardly on the pillows. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes narrowing.

"Who are you and why are you in Starrk-sama's room!" She said, her voice, and nagging. Ichigo winced, he was feeling very... out of character he supposed. He was going to recitify that...

"Hey, I don't even know, one moment I'm in my room at my house, _alive, _and the next I'm _dead, _a _hollow, _or _Arrancar _or whatever!" Ichigo yelled right back. The girl blinked, before his evil gaze turned towards the sleeping man. She went and picked up the white wooden chair on the other side of the room, slamming it over the guy's- Starrk's sleeping body. He instantly woke up, rubbing his head, and saw Lillinette up and awake.

"What's he doing here!? You're aren't REPLACING me are you? Your reiatsu is all over him, and your practically half drained! You did not split us again!" She said furiously kicking his head.

"And what's worse, you didn't bring back Fishbone, but this... boy! And I thought I told you to stay away!" She screamed. Starrk grabbed her by her ankle, and held her upside-down.

"One, this kid isn't another one of my splits, two, no one CAN replace you. And three, I'm half-drained because I found a way to skip the hollowfication process for a plus soul apparently, he some kind of arrancar now, I guess." Starrk explained, dropping her in the sea of pillows, getting her effectively incapacitated. Ichigo blinked. If Starrk and this girl Lillinette were arrancar, and arrancar were hollows with a broken mask... why did they act so.. human? Like him and his father, or his father and Karin.

"Um... what happens to me now?" Ichigo asked quietly. Starrk looked at him, and collapsed on his pile of pillows.

"I don't care. Just- don't go to the human world and slaughter everybody. And don't get killed." Starrk motioned to the two swords at his belt.

_When in the world did he get those? _He sighed. If he was dead... he was going to make the most of it. While Starrk fell asleep, Ichigo began to leave the room, before Lillinette's head popped up under her other half's sea of pillows.

"What's your name?" She asked. Ichigo smiled a bit.

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, giving her a small salute and walking out the door. Softly closing it behind him, he made his way down the halls, exploring his new surroundings. There was lots of white everywhere, white walls, ceiling, doors... the only things that weren't white were the hollows (or arrancar... maybe) he saw in the hallway, and the black numbers that went down from 1, from Starrk's room on the doors. Suddenly, as he was passing door number 6, it was thrust open, and Ichigo barely got hit. The man that came out was... odd.

He had bright light blue hair, including his eyebrows, and even some chest hairs that were seen from his open vest/shihakusho, indicating it was his natural hair color. He also had teal, or... cerulean colored eyes, that were bursting full of anger. He had a jawbone mask on his lower... jaw, that appeared to be feline-ish, and snarling.

"Who are you, and why are you in the Wing of the Espadas. Only Espada and their fraccion are allowed in here." He drawled, sending out a pulse of energy. A little voice in Ichigo's head called it his reiatsu. Ichigo sweat dropped. He had fought bullies like this before easily, but... this was a new kind of world that he didn't even know existed (consciously), and he had no idea how well he could fare against this guy. But, as we all know, Ichigo wasn't much for restraint way back when...

"Espada? Really? Does that make you feel special? I can be in whatever hallway I want, I was just walking!" Ichigo snarked back. The man's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You are so going to regret ever saying that strawberry-head." He growled. Ichigo watched, almost in slow motion as the bluenette's hand went up to his neck. Ichigo, although he _knew _he could stop him, and had the power to do so deep inside of his instincts, he let the man grab his neck, and hoist him into the air.

"I'm going to crush your head like a grape." The man growled. Ichigo gave a light smirk. This guy was nothing. He ahd dealt with thugs worse than this before.

"Which is it kitty? A strawberry, or a grape?" Ichigo said smirking.

Enraged, the bluenette threw him over at the wall, a loud smacking noise filling the room. Ichigo stood up clumsily, and narrowed his eyes at the bluenette. He had dealt with thugs far worse than this noob before in ego. He was so going down.

Feeling a surge of power building within him.

Letting instinct over come him, he felt his own powers rise up to the challenge of the bluenette's. The other man growled at him.

"Prepare to die orange-head, you're gonna wish you didn't mess with the sexta espada Grimmjow Jaegarjaques!" He yelled, throwing a punch in his rage. Ducking quickly, Ichigo threw a kick at the guy's chin, as he dodged his head to right, and swiveled in to head butt him.

Ichigo, expecting the move went with his instinct, and punched the guy in the face before he could. The bluenette was sent flying away from him, and blasted through the door he had previously came through. Ichigo growled silently. The nerve. He knew that he was stronger, and still people pushed down on him.

He WAS the intruder however...

He watched as the arrancar called Grimmjow pulled himself out of the wall, a little blood dribbling down his lip. His hand came up and wiped it away.

"I don't know who you are, carrot-top... or why, or where you came from, but you're strong. Definitely. And so, I promise you now that you will be _lucky _to die at my hands." He said, drawing his sword. Ichigo gave a slight scowl. He didn't have much expierence with swords, but he trusted that his instincts would show him the way.

He drew his black sword with his right hand, and the white one in his left. They were complete opposites.

"So, Grimmjow... is it? You keep calling me names... strawberry, grape, orange, carrot... it seems like you can't figure out which poison you've picked. The names Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki, and I will not lose to blue-haired arrogant prick like you." He set up in a left stance, his swords down but steady. He watched as the arrancar lunged at him, and slashed downwards towards his torso.

Ichigo lunged to the side and slashed upwards twice, his blades' blunt sides launching Grimmjow into a wall away from him.

...or to be more specific, the door to room number 5.

A loud crashing noise, was heard, and a tall, 7'2'', lanky figure with a spoon hood on his clothing, walked out, holding Grimmjow by the scruff of his neck (very much like a kitten).

The lanky man rubbed his one eye that wasn't behind an eye patch, and glared at the sexta espada. He lifted his leg up and launched the blue character away through the wall and outside.

"Idiot." He muttered. His gaze locked onto me.

"Who're you? Haven't seen your face before." He drawled, as he sneered down at me. He looked at the two blades that were still held lacadaiscally in my hands.

"Fighting Grimm-kitty? Interesting... you wouldn't happen to be an intruder of some sort... would'ja? Because then... I get to kill some weak trash like you!" He yelled. He pulled a double-cresent moon like blade off his back.

"Prepare yourself, arrancar, for Cinto Espada Nnoitra Gilga (Giruga)!"

'Giruga Gilga?' Ichigo wondered. He shook off the thought, drawing his sword once again.

"Fine, let's dance, slim." He teased back. He watched as the fast Cinco espada rushed forward with his heavy cresent blade forward.

Ichigo flipped over, and planted a kick on the Espada's head, and Nnoitra got shot into the floor creating a crater.

A series of explosions went off, and a cloud of dust covered Ichigo's vision.

When it cleared, Grimmjow and Nnoitra were clashed head-to-head.

"I don't care if you started fighting him first. You're trash, besides, I deserve to fight! You always get the good missions, and I'm always stuck with that wench Neliel! Let me kill the intruder!" Nnoitra, who was seriously pissed tried to argue with Grimmjow.

"No way! I'm not going to let someone like you push on my pride and steal my pray you stupid mantis!" Grimmjow fired back. Nnoitra scoffed, and pulled Grimmjow into a fast arm lock.

"Beat it, cat, before I kill you too!" He hissed, kicking Grimmjow through 10 walls downward, to Privaron arrancar. Nnoitra looked back up at Ichigo, and gave a wicked smirk.

"Let's have some fun strawberry!" He shouted, jumping forward again. Ichigo, who was amused by the earlier skirmish, dodged out of the way quickly, and hit him with the hilt of his black bladed sword, throwing the spoon-headed espada to be shot back. His feet skid across the ground, and Nnoitra was angry. With a flash of speed greater than before catching Ichigo off guard, Nnoitra strung him up by his neck, and they both went flying through a hole in the wall, onto the white dusty sands of Hueco Mundo 10 floors below.

Ichigo had the breath knocked out of him and his grip almost loosened on the marble-white and obsidian-black blades he held. Almost on instinct, he tightened his grip again, and slashed upwards at the mantis-like espada.

Two thick bloody lines marked his skin, and Nnoitra shot himself off of the smaller orange haired teen. Ichigo pulled himself up from the sand, and dusted off his grey hakamas, glaring at Nnoitra. This guy was definitely getting on his nerves, and the pulsing of his two blades almost reassured him that he could beat this guy. He began feeling power rise up deep within him, and the word reiatsu floated through his mind. It rose and rose, until his entire body had the colors black, white, red and blue swirling around him angrily. Nnoitra stood with a disgusted scowl on his face, and looked on at the orange haired boy.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouted, and a huge blast of the mixed spiritual energy shot at Nnoitra in a wave he knew he couldn't dodge, so he did the next best thing. Return the attack.

"Cero!" Nnoitra shouted back, a large beam of yellow energy flying off of his tongue and colliding with the huge grey and purple beam. They battled for power, until Ichigo's engulfed Nnoitra's, and a huge explosion went off. Ichigo lightly panted. He had never felt anyting like this before... power. Raw, unadultered power. And he was strong, too. He saw Nnoitra gasping, leaning against his weapon, and severely singed. Ichigo sheathed his two swords, and began walking towards the Cinco espada, when someone flashed in front of him.

He had brown tousled hair, and wide square glasses, and an unnerving smile.

"Hello there, young man. Care to tell me who you are?" He smirked devilishly. Ichigo was instantly put on guard.

This guy wasn't to be trusted.

**And done! Voila!**


End file.
